1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display device having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate having a semiconductor layer having an area greater than an area of a crossing part of a gate line and a data line.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an array substrate. The array substrate includes gate and data lines arranged in a matrix shape. Each of the gate lines and each of the data lines are electrically connected to pixel electrodes of the array substrate. To increase a viewing angle and to decrease the number of driver integrated circuits, the array substrate may be implemented with a dual-line structure. In the dual-line structure, two gate lines or two data lines are electrically connected to each pixel electrode of the array substrate. An opening ratio of the array substrate having the dual-line structure is changed by a distance between two adjacent lines that are interposed between two adjacent pixels. The distance between the two adjacent lines is determined by a resolution of an exposure unit of a lithography apparatus for manufacturing the array substrate.
In addition, the data and gate lines cross each other, and the data lines cross storage lines, such that crosstalk or a short-circuit may occur between the crossed lines. Furthermore, the data lines may be disconnected by stepped portions formed by the gate lines. To decrease the crosstalk, overlapping areas between the lines are decreased, and a buffer layer is formed between the lines. However, when the overlapping areas between the lines are decreased, the likelihood of disconnection of the lines is increased. In addition, when the buffer layer is formed between the lines, the opening ratio is decreased.
Therefore, a need exists for an array substrate having a semiconductor layer having an area greater than an area of a crossing part of a gate line and a data line.